


Johnlock #10

by Jeanmarco



Series: Johnlock Prompts [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanmarco/pseuds/Jeanmarco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "I would absolutly adore a fic where Sherlock lists, in a very matter of fact way, how he feels John is the amazing one in their relationship."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Johnlock #10

John watched Sherlock scurry around, grabbing a scarf, jacket, and the skull from the mantle. “That was quick.” John said rolling his eyes, “Why don’t we leave the skull and take me instead?” They had been called just seconds ago by Lestrade, who needed help with another case.

"Because, John. I need you to take care of the important things." Sherlock sighed, shuffling through a pile of papers for one in particular.

"I thought that was your job, being the amazing genius and all." The sound of Sherlock searching through the mess ceased as he whipped around and fixated his blue eyes on where John was sitting. He tilted his head a bit, eyebrows melting into a scowl. "Now, really John. Don’t be ridiculous. If you pay attention to the facts every now and then, you will notice that you certainly are the amazing one in this…." The word relationship was unspoken, but both knew it had been implied.

John rolled his eyes, clenching his fists. He honestly could not tell if Sherlock was being sincere or sarcastic. Most likely the latter. “You think I’m teasing.” Sherlock muttered, the corner of his lip twitching upwards in amusement as he added, “How wrong you’ve got it.” John opened his mouth to cut in and state all the ways Sherlock was better than him, but was stopped by glare that clearly said ‘Shut up.’ John felt his mouth go dry as he watched the detective sit down across from him. “Screw this case, John.”

"But-"  
"John, you are the one who has…." Sherlock paused, trying to find the correct word, "Compassion. You are the one who everyone wants to be around. You can talk to people without offending them. You believe in things other than logic. John, you-"  
"Sherlock-"  
"You are the one only one who’s been able to stand me for this long. You-"  
"Sherlock, shut up." John demanded, eyes shining with happiness as stood up and crossed the two foot gap to Sherlock. Their lips were together in an instant. Sherlock smiled against John’s mouth and pushed a hand softly through his blonde hair. John pulled his lips away and rested his forehead against Sherlock’s, chuckling softly.

"I always thought you considered yourself the perfect one in this relationship." he murmured, "You sure act like it." Sherlock could tell John was kidding around but let out a low growl, "Never, John." He gripped John’s shoulders tightly and leaned in for another kiss.

 


End file.
